


A Fun Day at the Office (Sensory Deprivation)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [15]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Older Varian (Disney), Oral Sex, Restraints, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, noise canceling headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Eugene and Varian have some risque fun at work~Day 15: Sensory Deprivation
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Kudos: 12





	A Fun Day at the Office (Sensory Deprivation)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading!

Eugene never pictured himself in an office. Not once through his entire childhood or teen-years. Classrooms were constricting enough, working in a much smaller room or in one of those stereotypical, no privacy, eight by six cubicles sounded like a waking nightmare. Yet, here he was, in a fifteen by fifteen well-decorated office, sitting at a hard wood desk, preparing for another meeting. He really had to wonder how his life went from a thrilling lifestyle of, well, he wouldn't call it crime per-say, more like vigilantism, he never stole anything that hadn't been already stolen after all, to a white-collar businessman with a secretary, PA and a butt load of appointments and deadlines to complete, all the while preparing to one day take over the whole business.

He rarely got much time to himself or to spoil his lover rotten, especially as his father prepared for retirement and his taking over. He just counted himself lucky Varian was so understanding and was at times just as busy, else he wasn't entirely sure his relationship would've lasted as long as it has.

Then, his intercom sounded and his secretary informed him, "Mr. Fitzherbert, Mr. Riiter is here to see you."

His mood improved immediately at that, setting his pen down to reply, "Send him in and feel free to head for an early lunch, Faith."

"Of course," Faith Meyer replied, sounding quite pleasantly surprised, but happy with the early break, "And thank you, Mr. Fitzherbert."

"Faith, please," Eugene sighed with an eye-roll, "I told you, its just Eugene." Honestly, he was never going to get used to formality, and he's been here for almost three years now. The giggles he got in turn before the intercom shut off gave him just reinforced the idea she was calling him that on purpose, but shook it off.

He closed the file he had been looking at and smiled as his boyfriend of three years walked in with a smile and Eugene licked his lips in appreciation. Clad in a professional black pencil skirt and white button up with a blue and black tie around his neck, black leggings and little professional heels all under his lab-coat, Varian Riiter was easily the most stunning creature Eugene had ever seen and it still threw him off at times that he was all his. Varian didn't exactly dress like this at work very often, mostly in self-esteem issues, but Eugene got his confidence up over the years and now, Eugene was defiantly reaping the awards for it, especially as he watched those wide hips sway with each step, every curve perfectly accented by the tight skirt.

"Hey, Ace..." Varian cooed in greeting with a smile of his own as he practically skipped up to his boyfriend and kissed him sweetly. He chuckled as he returned it, turning his chair to face the raven-black and blue-streaked-haired beauty so he wasn't craning his neck so much.

Varian, in a moment of boldness, slid himself to sit on the desk, not bothering to fix his skirt as it rode up with the movement, instead letting it ride up further as he crossed one leg over the other, knowing it gave Eugene the perfect glimpse of the pale pink panties he was wearing underneath, and smiled innocently. Eugene immediately pulled his eyes away and swallowed, trying to calm the twitching in his jeans, as he remarked, "Hey, someone's in a good mood..."

"Well, I just finished a little early and I was hoping to spend lunch out with my boyfriend," Varian smiled. "Ah, Shooting Star, I would, but I have a meeting in about..." Eugene paused to check his watch, "Fifteen minutes."

"Oh, that's too bad," Varian pouted uncrossing his legs and kept his legs apart, giving Eugene an eyeful of pink, the small smirk betraying his little act as he added, "I was hoping we could have a little fun..."

"Varian..." Eugene said warningly but made no move to reprimand him nor stop him as Varian slid off the desk and onto his lap with a wicked smile on his otherwise angelic face. "But Ace, I miss you...its been almost two weeks since you held me like this last..." Varian whined his smile widening a little when Eugene's arms wrapped around his waist to hold him in place, he leaned in for another kiss, "So long since we did more then this..." He ducked his head, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's jaw, lightly nipping playfully, "I promise, I just want to be with you a little longer then five minutes...please, Gene..."

Eugene groaned softly as those kisses and nips trailed down one side of his neck, gently rolling his hips into Varian, making him softly moan into his ear before their lips met in another kiss. Eugene had missed this too, missed going beyond this boarder, and if it weren't for the meeting he had, he would've ravished the angel in his lap, bend him over his desk and have his way with him. But unfortunately, he was pressed for time.

Also unfortunately, Varian started to grind his hips down into him, softly gasping and moaning into his ear as he did so, and Eugene groaned as his cock slowly swelled and tented within his jeans under the delicate, hot ministrations. Eugene tried to rein some kind of control by gripping tightly into Varian's hips to keep him still, but he underestimate the little mynx, who surprised him by unbuttoning his blouse, revealing he wore no bra underneath this time and he cursed inwardly at the sight of freckled, slightly flushed pale skin and those mouth-watering dusky nubs.

Eugene swore he felt his breath hitch as those delicate hands traveled up the expense of that flat, but toned pale stomach up to those nubs and began to slowly massage those rock hard buds, at first lightly twisting, pinching and pulling them, eliciting soft gasps and little moans from Varian, who quivered under his own touch, cheeks turning a bright pink. Eugene knew he shouldn't, knew he should forcibly button that blouse back up and send Varian on his way so he can refocus on not having a raging hard-on when he has a meeting in less then fifteen minutes. But damn it all, he was human, and how was he supposed to ignore such a sexy display right there in his lap.

Varian gasped beautifully in surprise as Eugene suddenly rocked his hips, grinding up into him and began to return the kisses along Varian's neck, muttering, "Damn it, Shooting Star! Miss you too! Damn it!" Varian moaned softly, wrapping one arm around him to hold onto him while the other kept playing with his nipple.

But then, one of the five minute alarms on his phone went off. A habit he picked up from his father when preparing for meetings. He only had ten minutes now. He was not going to be satisfied in ten fucking minutes. Eugene turned to Varian to figure out what to do, when he noticed the impish smirk on the other's face.

"You little conniving devil..." Eugene growled making Varian shiver. "Still have a meeting in ten?" Varian asked. "Oh, unfortunately, I do," Eugene said relishing in the pout that brought, then at the confusion when he added, "And you're going to take care of the little problem you made during it." He clarified by gently, but firmly pushing Varian off his lap, then onto his knees in front of him.

Realizing what he was planning as he started to unbuckle his pants, Varian's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed Eugene's hands to stop him, protesting surprisingly fast, "Eugene, wait a minute! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm completely serious," Eugene assured him not a trace of his usual friendly and easy-going nature to be seen, "I am not going to sit through another meeting dealing with the results of your shenanigans, Varian; those pictures last week were bad enough, but now..." He then grinned wolfishly, "Now, I actually have you right here, on your knees, so tantalizingly sexy and able to fix your mess."

"During your meeting?" Varian asked in disbelief as he seemed to be realizing how badly his antics were back-firing, "Eugene, those little quick romps in the closet and bathroom were fine, those have some kind of privacy, but-!" He gasped as a hand wrapped itself in his hair and pulled him close to Eugene's crotch as he finished unzipping his jeans. Blue eyes closed with a slight flinch as that seven inch piece of thick monster wood was fished out and slapped his cheek. Varian's eyes lidded with barely controlled lust as he looks at his lover's shaft, glancing up and locking eyes with smouldering brown as he leaned and slowly dragged his tongue along it's underside.

Eugene shuddered at the hot, wet touch on his sensitive prick as Varian swirled his tongue around the head, teasing the slit before he forces his head back and away, the brunet then smiled darkly, "But first, let's make things interesting, shall we?" He then ripped the tie off from Varian's neck, much to the younger's surprise, then removed his own, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his shirt as he did so, "Give me your hands." Varian didn't hesitate and held up his wrists, breathing becoming heavy as he watched him tie his them together with one of their ties nice and tight.

Eugene then opened one of his drawers and pulled out a pair of specially designed headphones made to block out any and all sound, and it made Varian gulp in realization. By putting those on him, he'd be completely unable to hear anyone, meaning Eugene could very well keep him under the desk until it was time to go home and he'd have no way of knowing until they were taken off, especially if he was going to use the other tie the way he thinks he might. He'll also be unable to hear anyone getting close to finding him or if he's making too much noise or how Eugene is enjoying his efforts to please.

The thoughts all sent a shiver down Varian's back in anticipation.

"Now this is how this is going to play out," Eugene explained with a wolfish grin, "You're going to stay under that desk, warming my cock with that pretty little mouth of yours through out the meeting, unable to see, touch or hear a damn thing, and you're going to be as quiet as a damn mouse while you do it and if you do, I'll give you a reward; how does that sound?"

Varian's eyes seemed to almost turn black with lust and gleam at the challenge and nodded. Smiling widely, Eugene put the finishing touches, setting the headphones on first and making sure they were still working before tying the second tie around Varian's head as a makeshift blindfold. He pressed a hand against Varian's shoulder and he took the hint to back up so he was properly under the desk, framed by Eugene's legs as he rolled his seat back into place, the only indication that he was there was the musky smell of his dick in Varian's face. The younger was completely hidden by the thick planks of hard wood that made up the desk itself and the only way anyone would be able to see him or Eugene's exposed penis was if they walked stood behind the brunet.

A hand gently carding through his hair helped Varian relax a bit before leaning forward when it pushed on the back of his head, being careful to hum softly when he felt the head drag across his lips. He took his cue to open his mouth wide, allowing it to slide so easily down his throat. Eugene fought the urge to groan and start fucking his boyfriend's perfect throat, it was just as tight as his other cavern and just as hot and wet and it was just as capable of driving him wild if he wasn't careful.

Once Eugene was sheathed to the balls, Varian leaned his head to rest against the other's thigh, breathing deeply, but softly through his nose. Just in time too, as his final alarm went off just as a knock came to his door and with a quick push of his intercom button he welcomed the men in.

"Well gentlemen," It took everything in Eugene's power to calm his breathing and sound perfectly normal, like he didn't have his member shoved all the way down his boyfriend's throat as said lover kneeled beneath his desk barely dressed, restrained, blindfolded and practically deaf to the world, and to not start rocking his hips into the hot, moist sensation that surrounded him, "Let's get started shall we." And hopefully get it over quick so he can fuck his Shooting Star's brains out.

Eugene had to strain to focus on his meeting and not on the immense warmth around his still hard cock, but he liked to think he managed, though, he was pretty close to snapping at the legal representative for every interruption that just dragged things on for longer then they needed to go. Occasionally, he would feel Varian hallow his cheeks and shift a little when he felt himself begin to soften a little, but otherwise made no move to disrupt his meeting, which made Eugene preen at how obedient his boyfriend was being, making mental reminders to make it all up to him later at home.

Maybe another nice massage would do the trick...or a nice hot bath, lord knows they hadn't used the tub in a while, granted for good reason...maybe do the cooking tonight and just lavish him the entire weekend, he wasn't above pampering after all.

He snapped out of his musings as he realized he had zoned out and the bickering had stopped, and he took his cue to end things before anyone else could object, "Its certainly a proposal that has its merits and I'll defiantly be bringing it up with my father come Monday; if one of you would be so kind as to email the presentation to show him," One of the men nodded hastily in agreement, already pulling out their phone to remind themselves to do so as others packed up, "By your leave, gentlemen." They all took their exits and Eugene flopped back in his chair with a large whoosh of relief, immediately reached down to grip that soft black hair...

"Eugene, do you have a minute?" Quirin fucking Riiter choose that exact moment to walk in, making Eugene quickly retract his hand as if burned and sit up straight. Oh lord if Quirin caught them, they were both dead.

"Q_Quirin! Hey!" Eugene shifted nervously, trying to hide his initial panic, pretending to organize the files on his desk, feeking his heart start racing several miles a second, "Hey! Wha-ah!-at'sssss!" He bit his cheek trying to suppress the moan that filled his throat as the vibrations from Varian's muffled inquizative moan at the sudden movement shot up his spine and right back down to make his manhood twitch, "What's up? Di-mmph! Did you need something?" He inwardly cursed the headphone-idea as Varian, seemingly taking his shifting as a cue, began to bob his head along Eugene's length, swirling his tongue when it was just the head in his mouth before swallowing it all back down his throat again.

"Are you alright, Eugene?" Quirin paused looking at his best friend's son and his own son's boyfriend with a raised brow of concern as the much younger man seemed to squirm uncomfortably in his seat and twitch a little, cheeks flaring with a deep pink flush, "You don't look so good."

"Aah-Ah, it'ssss-it's no-nothing!" Eugene smiled praying it didn't look too forced as he weakly waved his concern off, "Just thisssss!...this old chair! Yeaaaah~!" He coughed to hide his groan, desperately trying not to roll his hips into that warm cavern as it continued to suck on him, "Just be-been to ge-get it replaced, but you kn-know how its gets, one thing and a-aah~another!"

"...true enough, I suppose," Quirin finally conceded, knowing how it is to get swamped with so much work you forget the smaller things. "S-So," Eugene smiled tensely, "Did yo-you-nnghh~!...ahmen!" He coughed again to hide his moan, "Did you need something?"

"Ah, yes!" Quirin shook his head, remembering why he came in, "I was wondering if you knew where Varian was, I was just by the labs, but they said they finished early and I was hoping to treat him for lunch."

Eugene didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that very second and if he either wanted to bang his head into the hard wood desk or metal of his laptop at the situation. Oh he knew where Varian was alright and if Eugene had anything to say about it, he was getting quite the special treat for lunch...

Right as soon as he got Quirin to leave!

"Sorry, haven't seen him!" Eugene lied, "He did mention something of going home for lunch since he didn't have much to do today."

"Oh," Quirin's face fell with disappointment at that and usually Eugene would've felt a bit guilty since the man was trying to repair his relationship with Varian, but given the circumstances, he just couldn't give a damn, "Well, perhaps tomorrow then."

"I'll let him know to text you as soon as he can," Eugene continued to smile tightly, watching anxiously as Quirin smiled appreciatively before leaving and Eugene let out a loud groan of relief and lust as he reached down and finally carded his fingers through silky hair, making Varian jump slightly in surprise, but moan at the heightened feel, making Eugene groan again, "Damn it, Shooting Star...you're going to drive me nuts one of these days..."

Varian gave no response and simply continued his bobbing motions, little, thin trails of drool trickling down his chin as he did so, pushing Eugene's shaft as far down his throat as it would go until his nose brushed the chocolate brown curls nesting above it. Eugene grunted as he tightened his grip in that silky mop of hair and pulled him closer and held him there.

"I bet you can feel every twitch it gives," Eugene murmured into the deafening quiet of his office, "You like that though, don't you, Shooting Star? Feeling my cock hit the back of your throat; choking on it." Varian moaned and whined cluelessly to his pondering, throat clenching tighter, drawing a moan from Eugene's lips.

The brunet pulled the smaller man off of him with a wet pop, making Varian gasp for breath and breath deeply for air, whispering watonly, "...Gene..."

Before Eugene fully realized what he was doing, he had both hands entangled into Varian's hair and Varian's sound of surprise was interrupted as his mouth was invaded once more, but harder then before, rougher. Varian gagged slightly before relaxing his throat and widening his jaw a bit more, letting his tongue wiggle as Eugene adjusted his grip in his hair.

Then, he moved. The pace was brutal, almost feral, hitting the back of Varian's throat with every thrust, the chair squeaking in protest. Tears started to slip down Varian's cheeks, small whimpers and whines escaping him as he allowed his mouth to be used. Eugene grunted under his breath and bit his tongue, trying to be quiet.

Varian reached down with his bound hands and tried his best to rub himself through his skirt as Eugene continued to pound and abuse his throat. Eugene groaned, feeling that familiar coiling getting tighter and tighter.

"Jesus-fuck!" Eugene murmured as he felt his release get closer and closer, "Feel so good, V. Mmm~! God~! Ah, shit-!" His hips stuttered and his grip on black and blue-streaked hair tightened before forcing Varian to swallow him to the base as he finally tipped over.

Varian choked slightly on the liquid as it overflowed from his mouth, doing his best to swallow what he could. He coughed and sputtered as he was released and allowed to pull back, leaning heavily against one of the walls of the desk space he was in as he panted for breath. Eugene leaned on his desk panting as well, looking down at his lover as more cum spilled and trickled down his lips and chin, looking completely debauched with swollen lips and shimmering tear stains on his cheeks, and Eugene had no doubt that if he removed the blindfold, his eyes would be practically black from how blown his pupils were.

Lord, he wished he could fuck him right that second.

Helping Varian crawl out from under the desk, Eugene smirked as he pulled the ties off and sure enough, Varian's eyes were almost black from wide-blown pupils. Removing the headphones as Varian quickly buttoned up his shirt and smoothed out his cloths.

"Now that...that was...defiantly something we need to do again," Varian admitted making Eugene laugh. "How's we run out the back and head home early, Dad isn't gonna care," Eugene suggested pulling his boyfriend close with a suggestive smile, "I don't know about you, but I could defiantly go for a round two."

Varian threw his head back and laughed, "Let me wash up first, you insatiable beast!" Eugene sighed as he watched Varian scurry to his private bathroom to freshen up before stepping out of the office and chuckled as he zipped himself up.

He may not like his jobs most days, but it was days like this he really got to have fun with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh la la~! Who doesn't like a little office fun~?
> 
> Well, you guys know what to do from here!
> 
> Till tomorrow!


End file.
